


A Pros Cookbook - Malt Scotch

by golden_bastet



Series: A Pros Cookbook [3]
Category: The Professionals (TV 1977)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2021-01-23 08:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21317080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_bastet/pseuds/golden_bastet
Summary: Part Three of a series of Pros-related recipes. This was originally posted as part of the 2013 Discovered in a Christmas Pud challenge atDiscovered In A LiveJournal.
Series: A Pros Cookbook [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/65538





	A Pros Cookbook - Malt Scotch

Home through the ice & snow to give you the next installment of...

**A Pros Cookbook!**

A continuation of delectable morsels from our favorite, _The Professionals_.

Next on the menu:

**Malt Scotch**.

George Cowley often extols the virtues of a fine malt whisky – good any time of the day. He doesn't approve of corrupting that flavor with anything else.

Perhaps he might be persuaded to forgive the below. Especially since <strike>I didn't have time to make a fruitcake</strike> it's blended whisky, and not his favored Glenfidditch. Doesn't count as malt whisky then, does it?

**Traditional Salmon and Whisky Sauce**, from RampantScotland.com.   
(Note: the recipe is for six people; I made it for one)

Main Ingredient:

Six salmon steaks  
Ingredients for poaching:   
5 fluid ounces (150ml or two-thirds of a cup) Scotch whisky   
¼ pint (5 fluid ounces/150ml/two-thirds of a cup) water   
8 black peppercorns   
3 bay leaves   
1 chopped carrot   
1 finely chopped onion   
3 tablespoons lemon juice   
½ teaspoon thyme   
Salt and pepper to taste   
Ingredients for whisky butter sauce:   
3 egg yolks   
1 tablespoon lemon juice   
4 ounces (125g or one stick) butter   
3 tablespoons Scotch whisky   
3 tablespoons of the liquid used for poaching

Method:

Place all the ingredients for the poaching liquid in a pan and gently poach the salmon for 7-10 minutes or until the fish is cooked. Strain and reserve the poaching liquid.

Place the salmon on a warm serving plate, cover and keep hot.

Make the butter sauce by whisking the egg yolks and lemon juice together. Place in a heat-proof bowl and set over a pan of hot but not boiling water on a very low heat. Whisk until the mixture begins to thicken. Stir in the butter gradually, allowing a small amount to melt at a time. If any lumps appear in the mixture, remove the bowl from the heat and add a teaspoon of cold water before placing back on the heat.

Once all the butter has been mixed in and the sauce is to the required thickness, remove from the heat and add in the three tablespoons of whisky and the three tablespoons of poaching liquid. Pour over the salmon and serve with fresh vegetables.


End file.
